Hell's  Angel
by The Reaver Of Black Chaos
Summary: Tayuyua  is  a  leaf  jonin. She  devotes  herself  to her  village  no  matter  how she may  seem. But  will  resolve  to  stay  loyal to  the  Leaf  be  shaken  when  she  finds  herself  falling  for Hell's  Angel?


Oi Biznitches' was rollin' with my possy, un? Anyway, hey guys whats up? I'm back! Whoa, got a little sidetracked there. Now this fic is solely about Naruto, and Tayuya. For the most part...But yeah, I made a few changes to the way things have been in NaruxTayu fics. Imagine that Naruto is just a cold hearted S-class criminal, who's recently been recruited to the Akatsuki. A lot like Gaara used to be,(except not a jinchuriki) but not quite as insane and a lot calmer and more calculative. And then imagine that Tayuya is still her bitchy, abusin' self, only she grew up in the Leaf. Also, Tayuya is now the main character... for the most part. Now that might sound crazy, but were gonna test it out. Let's see how the camera rolls!

She awoke to an intense glare in her eyes, and opened them to see that it was morning. She tiredly moved her hand to cover her eyes."Fuck..."She uttered. She sat up abruptly, before turning about, glancing around. She saw the pink headed lump, behind her, which meant that one of her current teammates was still asleep, whereas the other was missing from his makeshift bed, and from his watch post. She wearily sat, and stood up from her bed, before collecting her belongings, and materials, packing her supplies for the upcoming travel of their mission. Once her supplies were neatly packed, she glanced about again, looking for her other, greener teammate. "You prick, Lee where the hell are you?"She groaned to herself. But she then noticed something she hadn't before. The sound of running water, and even louder, the sound of splashing water. "He's at the fucking stream..."She muttered before rising and strolling toward's the place of her indication. She could just see the gleam of water in the morning sun when she met Lee.

"Oh, good morning Tayuya."He said, landing just in front of his partner.

"God, to you every morning's good."She uttered, glaring at him sleepily. "By the way, what were you up to?"She asked curiously.

"Ah, I was simply freshening up, for our journey today."He said with a smile.

"Hmm, freshening up for Sakura more like it."She muttered, just loud enough to be heard. Lee gave a slight blush before starting "We sh..."

"I'm takin' a bath, don't bother me."Lee gave a startled look before stepping out of the way of the impulsive red-head. He gave a sigh before continuing on toward's their camp.

Tayuya gave a sigh of pleasure, and relief as she sank into the cool water of the spring that the stream had originated from. She sat in the spring watching as the water rippled, and ran into the stream. She had always been like this. She had always loved the cold, and the simple beauties of nature. She allowed herself to drift off into the absolute bliss, until the sights and smells were obscured by what smelt like something burning. But she could quickly tell it wasn't just anything burning, she smelt burning hair and flesh. She shifted in the water uneasily, and breathed in the aroma again to confirm that it wasn't simply her imagination. She did indeed smell smoke. She turned her head to the West, and found that as the direction of the smoke. She stood from the stream, dressed herself, and slowly made her way through the brush. As the stench strengthened, she treaded more carefully. Flipping a kunai from one of her many pouches. She silently swept up to a bushed ridge, and crouching there, gaped at the scene before her. A small village, engulfed in flames, and smoke, and amongst the sounds of raging fires came several hoarse screams, and chokes. She watched in utter horror as the village burned, and it's people died. She suddenly spied a tall, and muscular man climbing the ridge towards her, on his back he carried an unconscious woman. As he neared the ridge, Tayuya could clearly see the blood and sweat pouring down from the mans face and body. But as she looked into his eyes she could see only fierce determination. He was near the crest of the ridge, and very near Tayuya, before he collapsed to the coarse gravel. She could now see the kunai and shuriken that had been lodged in his back. He struggled to stand, before another kunai struck him in the neck, killing him. Tayuya swiftly glanced to the mans attacker, and Tayuya's heart then sank, and her body froze in terror. Standing on a hill near the center of the burning village stood a figure of absolute terror. He was tall and strong, with the build of an ox. He wore shinobi sandals that she didn't recognize the type of and the he wore dark pants. His jacket however caught her attention more than his other features. He wore a black trench coat, dotted with designs of red clouds. The sleeves were missing entirely, ripped off to show chiseled biceps, and it was undone completely showing his tanned chest and abs. As her gaze traveled upward she glanced his mouth, a line of no emotion. She next saw his nose and eyes. She could see the cold, and calculative nature behind those crimson iris' just the way she could read any other person from their eyes. She sat in utter silence listening to the roaring flames, and watching the figures coat, and spiky blond hair blowing in the wind. She watched as the Village began to crumble, and watched as the man disappeared in a flaming inferno.

Tayuya trudged slowly back to her teams camp, thinking on what she had just previously seen.


End file.
